The Girl You Left Behind
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Ryoga had royally screwed up. He'd had the perfect girl at his side; athletic, played tennis, witty, fun, friendly, more importantly, she was real. There had been nothing fake about her. She spoke her thoughts as quickly as they came, and held nothing back, if she had a problem, she'd let him know, but she also let him know how much she loved him, and he threw it back in her face.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl You Left Behind**

**Summary: Ryoga had royally screwed up. He'd had the perfect girl at his side; athletic, played tennis, witty, fun and friendly, more importantly, she was real. There had been nothing _fake_ about her. She spoke her thoughts as quickly as they came, and held nothing back, if she had a problem, she'd let him know, but she also let him know how much she loved him...and he threw it back in her face out of fear...fear of following in his 'fathers' footsteps.**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: Fuji/Kagome/Tezuka**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Year – 2005**_

_Raven hair blew gracelessly in the cool of the breeze, tears stained cheeks leaving wet trails to be reflected on by the sun, and steal blue eyes stared on with hurt and betrayal clearly visible._

"_Sorry..." The voice came from a boy with black-greenish hair and breathtakingly beautiful golden hazel eyes._

"_..." Disbelief crossed the girls' features, "Sorry?" She gave a dry and bitter laugh, "Sorry, won't make this go away!"_

"_Kagome, what do you want?"_

_Kagome stared sadly, her eyes searching his for any show of feelings or expression of guilt, she found none. "My life...Ryoga...I want my life back."_

"_...I can't undo what's been done..."_

"_Then what?" She cried._

"_...I'm leaving, I already have a ticket, I won't tell you where I'm going, but I'll become someone who can take care of you. I will become a great Tennis Player, I...I can't do anything now...but when I can...I will come back."_

_Kagome shook her head, "No, leave Ryoga, but if you do..." She looked him hard in the eyes, "...don't...come back..."_

_**Year – 2008**_

The last words she'd spoken to him, he had left, and she hadn't seen him since. She left New Jersey, where she had met him, and returned to her home, Tokyo, Japan. Her mom was surprised and happy to see her back, but confused all the same. Kagome had been accepted into one of the most prestigious Tennis Schools in America, and that she had left...

"_I hate Tennis..."_

Her words had been a blow to her mother. Her mom who she'd practically begged to let her join Tennis, start it, take lessons, the money and time that had gone into it were for nothing. In her mothers' eyes, she had let her down. Until four months later and the realization that there _had_ been a reason to why her daughter had left had snuck up and knocked her down.

_**Year – 2005**_

"_What is the meaning of this?" Scared, shock, angry...her mother wasn't sure which emotion she should lean on most now, she wasn't even sure what she should do. Her daughter sat in front of her crying, trembling even, and she knew her yelling wasn't making things better, but what else could she do? Her daughter, her baby girl...was to have a baby... "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_...I was scared..."_

_Rai Higurashi sighed, getting down on her knees before Kagome, she took her daughters hands. "As you should be, it's only to be expected Kagome. You are thirteen years old...so young, why would you do this? Whose baby is it?"_

"_...his name is Ryoga..."_

"_Does Ryoga have a last name?"_

_Kagome looked into her moms eyes, she wasn't talking out in anger, it was now concern, inquisitiveness and wonder, "...Echizen..."_

"_Echizen, I know that name. He wouldn't happen to be the son of Nanjiro Echizen, would he?"_

"_Yes, eldest son, and adoptive son...his youngest son, I think Ryoga said that his younger brothers name was...Ryoma? Yeah...Ryoma Echizen."_

_Rai stood straight and massaged the bridge of her nose where a headache was starting to form. "I will need to stop by and inform him of the situation. How old is Ryoga? Thirteen also?"_

_Kagome shook her head, "He's older than me, sixteen."_

_It had probably been Rai's breaking point, because at that moment, she realized how real this was, and started to cry on her daughters shoulder as her daughter too began to cry._

_**Year – 2008**_

Then they both had to talk to Nanjiro, who, at first meeting was nothing more than a pervert, until he too realized just what it had been that had brought them to his residence.

_**Year – 2005**_

_Kagome looked up at the older man, wearing a serious look and black kimono, he had the same eyes as Ryoga, but she remembered clearly, Ryoga telling her that he'd been adopted. He had brown hair and his eyes, though the same catlike shape, were more hazel brown than hazel gold. All the same, she couldn't look away from them as he and her mother talked about Ryoga and what had happened._

"_I haven't seen him since he ran away, sorry to say, I can't help with his whereabouts, but if it's money you want─"_

_Kagome stood up suddenly and bowed, "I didn't come here for money, Echizen-San, I would like for this child to be able to know all of its family, if it is okay with you." She remained in that bowed state until he spoke._

"_All of its family, but the father..."_

"_Ryoga had the chance, he left me for Tennis..."_

_Nanjiro flinched, apparently she'd hit a sore spot with him. "Takes after his father more than I thought,"_

_She wanted to ask him about that, but he sighed and continued._

"_I would be very happy to be apart of your childs life, if that is okay with your mother, of course."_

_Rai smiled sadly, "I couldn't stop her if I wanted to. Kagome is very Family Oriented; I would risk my own relation with my daughter if I stopped her from letting one form between you and your grandchild."_

"_Thank you, then─"_

"_We should have dinner together some time."_

_The three turned to see a brunette standing with a little boy beside her._

"_Ah, my wife, Rinko, and youngest son─"_

"_Ryoma..." Kagome now understood why Ryoga had left. "Ryoga's baby brother."_

"_That's right." Nanjiro smiled, "Ryoma, come here for a second."_

_He was a right look-a-like of Ryoga, and Kagome had to keep herself from crying at the similarities._

"_Ryoma, this is Kagome."_

"_...are you really having a baby?"_

'_He's really blunt...' Kagome laughed, "Yes,"_

"_And the baby is Nii-San's?"_

"_..." I looked to Nanjiro and only answered once he gave me a nod of his permission. "That's right."_

"_Then can I call you Nee-Chan?"_

'_...how cute...' Kagome nodded, "Of course," she smiled, "You may call me anything you want."_

_Ryoma nodded, running back to his mother and taking her hand in his, "We should all have dinner together some time," He repeated his mother from earlier._

_Rai laughed softly, "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."_

_**Year – 2008**_

We had made a new family that day, and neither me, nor my mother, could complain about it. Even Souta, my baby broth of nine now, loved his _other_ family. That's not mentioning how _she_ felt about it. Recalling the birth of _her_, I can't help but smile...

_**Year – 2006**_

"_Push!"_

_Kagome grunted tiredly, she'd been lying on this gurney for the past two hours, sweating, crying, and overheating from exhaustion. "I can't...hurts..."_

_Rai snapped angrily, "Kagome Higurashi, you listen to me! You will push this child out now, or risk losing it forever!"_

'_...no...' Kagome squeezed her eyes together, she didn't want to lose the baby, she pushed, she couldn't lost this baby, she pushed, it was his baby too...she pushed~_

"_**Waaah~"**_

_She was breathing heavily, her mom dabbing a cool cloth on her forehead to clean her of sweat as they listened to the baby's cry. "It's a girl..."_

'_A girl...'_

"_What do you want to name her?"_

'_...Ryoga, Ryoma...' Kagome smiled, "Ryoko...with the kanji for Ryo being Refreshing, and the kanji for Ko being Child of course."_

"_Refreshing child...Ryoko Higurashi..."_

_Rinko who had been watching the exchange smiled herself, 'Ryoko Echizen...'_

_**Year – 2008**_

"_Mama~!"_

'_Fifteen is too young to be a mom, but I don't regret it for a second.'_

A little girl ran inside, with black-greenish hair that fell in waves to just above her shoulders, and golden hazel eyes that stared widely with those catlike eyes.

"Nee-Chan~!"

Kagome smiled, taking her daughter in arms as she ran up and hugged her and turning to see Ryoma running to keep up with Ryoko. "Hey there Ryoma,"

"Nee-Chan, mom told me that you would be starting school at Seishun!"

"I am, you go to Seishun, don't you, Ryoma?"

"Yeah, I just started, but why are you transferring?"

"Ah, I wanted to be closer to Ryoko's daycare, that way if they call me like they did last week, I don't need to take a train to get there and miss half my classes; this will be easier for both me and Ryoko. I won't be late picking her up, and I'll be able to excuse myself and go to Ryoko, without missing class."

Ryoma nodded, "That makes sense."

"It will also be easier on you, Ryoma. You always pick her up after school, and I know you have tennis, I don't want to be a nuisance to you."

"It's no problem, Nee-Chan."

She ruffled the twelve year olds hair, "You are so sweet Ryoma,"

"Mama!"

Kagome looked at the little girl who sat in her lap pulling at her shirt. "Yes, Ryoko-Chan?"

"Mama, juish!"

"Juice?"

"Juish!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You spoil her,"

Ryoma laughed, "What can I say; she takes after her Uncle Ryoma!"

Standing, Kagome picked up Ryoko and brought her into the kitchen, "What about you Ryoma, want some Juice?"

"Yes please."

The day continued as such, and Kagome looked forward more and more to the day she'd start at Seishun Academy.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter One is done, tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl You Left Behind**

**Summary: Ryoga had royally screwed up. He'd had the perfect girl at his side; athletic, played tennis, witty, fun and friendly, more importantly, she was real. There had been nothing _fake_ about her. She spoke her thoughts as quickly as they came, and held nothing back, if she had a problem, she'd let him know, but she also let him know how much she loved him...and he threw it back in her face out of fear...fear of following in his 'fathers' footsteps.**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: Fuji/Kagome/Tezuka**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Year – 2008**_

Kagome sighed; she had spent an hour the night before searching for her _baby brothers'_ hat, and had found it this morning in a very unlikely place. "Mah, Ryoko-Chan, Mama needs that hat," Kagome called to her daughter. Two years old and she was an exceedingly well climber, and it often scared her as she was prone to climbing anything that she could. As it stood, she was looking up at her daughter who sat on top of a bookcase pouting. Kagome wouldn't ask how she got up there, the answer was obvious, and also her fault.

"Not yor's,"

Kagome smiled, "Tenshi, its Uncle Ryoma's hat,"

"Not here!"

"No," Kagome sighed, sitting on the back of the couch that was facing away from the bookcase. "No, he's not here, but that doesn't make it yours, now does it?"

"Yes!"

"..." Kagome felt a headache forming. Her little _angel_, was dressed in her yellow sundress which had white frills around the bottom and poofed out slightly with a white waist ribbon tied into a bow at the back. She had Ryoma's white and red hat on, tilted a bit to the left of her head so that Kagome could just barely see the bold red **R** on his cap. "Ryoko, didn't you know?"

"...?" Ryoko looked down at Kagome curiously, "What I know?"

"That hat is Uncle Ryoma's _Lucky_ hat, if he doesn't have it when he plays tennis, he won't win his matches!"

Ryoko's eyes widened at that, climbing down the bookcase with help from the ladder stationed beside it, Kagome glared at the inert object, she had been using it earlier to hang up a picture of Ryoko and Ryoma playing together at the park on one of the swings, and had forgotten to put the thing up.

"We give back?" Ryoko asked as she got to her feet.

"Now?" She looked at the time, it would probably be lunch time soon, or at least, she hoped it was lunch time when she got there. She hadn't received her schedule yet, and wouldn't be starting school until Monday, that way she could get Ryoko settled in at the daycare next door to Seishun Academy. "Alright then, let's get your shoes on, and we'll head to the school, you can see the Academy with mommy, and while we are there, I will check to see if they received my transcripts from my last school and if so, I'll ask if my schedule is done, then we can find all of mommy's classes so that she is ready for school."

Ryoko stared at Kagome for a couple seconds with a face that she had picked up from Ryoma, "...mama,"

"Yes?"

"Talking too much..."

Kagome gave a sigh, "Yeah,"

**-x-x-x-**

The two arrived at the school and Kagome was mildly surprised to find it quiet in the halls, she walked to the front office with Ryoko clutching with her left hand one of her jeans belt loops and her right hand clutching her baggy white shirt. Kagome was dressed for one thing, relaxing. She hadn't anticipated going to the school today, but now that she was there...well...she was there.

"Mama!"

"...?" Kagome turned to her daughter and found her pointing off in another direction, looking into the distance, she saw the tennis courts. Before she could say anything, Ryoko pulled her hand from Kagome's grip and ran off towards the courts. Kagome called out to her daughter, but she was faster than Kagome, so by the time Kagome had caught up to the little girl, she was already crying. Yes, crying... "Ryoko!"

"I want, yes!"

Kagome knew what her daughter wanted, "No Tennis,"

"Nee-Chan!"

Kagome turned, and Ryoko ceased her crying. The Tennis gate opened and the almost three year old girl ran inside and grabbed a tennis ball. "Ryoma-Kun, grab her please..."

**-x-x-x-**

Ryoma turned, "Hai!" He was surprised to find the two at the Tennis courts, but happy too, he was always happy to see Kagome and Ryoko, especially Ryoko. When Ryoko was born, she became the world itself. He knew that he would spend his whole life protecting that angelic little girl, because his brother had failed to do so with Kagome, he didn't want the little girl to ever be affected by _him_. He saw Ryoko playing with Eiji, she was picking up tennis balls and tossing them over the net, laughing as he did acrobatic moves to hit them, and landing them all back in the basket she took them from. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she watched or tried to play tennis. "Ryoko-Chan,"

The little girl glanced back, but returned her attention to the boy who willingly relinquished his practice to play with her.

"..." Ryoma stared in shock at having been ignored by his niece.

Kagome smiled, "Ryoko-Chan, did you make a new friend?"

"She's so cute,"

Kagome turned to see a girl a little younger than herself, gushing over her daughter.

"Are you her sister?" The girl had brown pigtails and stood beside another girl with long brown braids.

"...not quite," Kagome answered, turning back to the little girl who had started throwing balls back and forth on the court, only for each one to be received and sent back to the basket, "Ryoko, let's go now, give Uncle Ryoma his hat, and lets go get some ice cream. I'll take you to the Tennis courts after that."

"Tennis with Mama!" She yelled out happily, dropping the ball onto the ground and running up to Ryoma who bent down to catch her. She hugged him tightly, laughing when he kissed her on the forehead before taking his hat back and setting her down. "Tennis, Ice Cream, Tennis, Ice Cream!"

"No yelling, Ryoko."

**-x-x-x-**

Ryoma smiled to himself as he watched the two leave, turning at the feeling of being watched, who saw the curious looks from his teammates and knew he'd be answering some questions after that odd interruption.

"Wah! O-Chibi-Chan! Who was that mini you, Nya?"

"..." Ryoma looked at Eiji from the corner of his eyes as the older boy hung off his shoulders, arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders. "She's my brothers' daughter, my niece."

"SO CUTE!"

"Ryoma-Kun has an older brother?"

Ryoma looked at Sakuno who was, shocker, shocker, blushing. Closing his eyes, he turned and walked off, Eiji obviously following along with his arms not letting go anytime soon, "...who knows." His answer was one he often gave when asked if he had an older brother. He honestly wasn't sure anymore, and felt that Kagome was more a sister, than Ryoga was a brother.

The team watched the younger player walk off towards the changing rooms with Eiji in tow, and silently wondered about the young girl who had been with the child.

"Oi, you don't think she was the little girls' mother, do you?"

"Momo-Sempai, she's too young!" Tomoka yelled out irritably, "She's probably the kids sister or something,"

"But, Tomoka-Chan, didn't she say no to that,"

"No, she said 'not quite', whatever that means,"

Inui pushed his glasses up a bit on his nose, "I believe it means _not quite, _or, for a more informative definition, the term is used as a sentence substitute when indicating denial, refusal or negation, in order to avoid repetition."

The Regulars and girls stared at Inui curiously.

"No, the girl is not the little ones' sister, if what the little girl said prior to leaving was an indication of title, then she was going to play tennis with 'mama'...the girl with the child."

Tomoka looked shocked, "But she's─"

"Circumstances are different with everyone, we can't presume to know or understand what has happened in the life of Ryoma's sister, however, it is enough to know that life has a way of messing with us, and we sometimes draw the short stick and wind up in situations we wish we could have avoided." Syusuke interrupter Tomoka; grabbing his tennis bag he headed off the court.

"It looks like practice is over, I'm out." Momo said as he too grabbed his stuff. "I don't think I ate lunch, I'm hungry."

"_Hisssh~"_

Tomoka frowned, "So..." She looked down at her hands, _'Fuji-Sempai must mean that she was...raped...!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome knocked back a ball as Ryoko hit it to her. The little girl couldn't hit the ball as well as Kagome or Ryoma, power hits weren't in the little girls dictionary, but she was really good at getting the ball to go where she wanted it to. For instance, she could hit the ball at an angle and make it drop at her mothers feet, but aiming was about all that she could do. Even that wasn't perfect, Ryoko played a lot with Nanjiro and Ryoma, so Kagome knew that the girl would no doubt join the Tennis ranks as she got older. As such, Kagome had bought her a racquet better fit for junior tennis players so that she didn't strain her arms and hands using Kagome's old middle school racquet.

"Mama!"

Kagome, who had been dazing off, snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her daughter, "What?"

"Not soft,"

"...sweetie, you can't hit fast or hard shots."

"I learning!"

"_I'm_ learning," Kagome corrected, before serving a ball as if she were serving to Ryoko's father, an image of him flashed in her eyes and she stared shocked as her daughter tilted her racquet up, not moving from her spot, and knocked the ball back at her mom, hitting her square in the arm. Kagome flinched at the pain, but didn't move, she couldn't; her daughter had _never_ exhibited such ability. Finally, walking forward and around the net, she dropped her racquet and kneeled down before the little girl who looked shaken after having hit her mother. "...who taught you that?"

"...Uncle Ryoma did,"

"When?" Kagome was always present at the matches she had with the twelve year old, and she didn't recall seeing him do this with her.

"At court today."

'_...she learned that from just watching during our visit?' _Kagome felt her heart stop, _'I truly can't get away from him...she's every bit a tennis player that he was...but…she's so young, how...why!'_ Kagome had no idea that she was crying, she couldn't hear her daughter calling out to her, she couldn't feel the tug on her clothes, she didn't feel the heat of the court on her skin, she wasn't aware of her fading vision, she didn't even realize that her mind had gone entirely blank as she lay motionless on the ground, completely out cold.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter two is finished! YAY~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl You Left Behind**

**Summary: Ryoga had royally screwed up. He'd had the perfect girl at his side; athletic, played tennis, witty, fun and friendly, more importantly, she was real. There had been nothing _fake_ about her. She spoke her thoughts as quickly as they came, and held nothing back, if she had a problem, she'd let him know, but she also let him know how much she loved him...and he threw it back in her face out of fear...fear of following in his 'fathers' footsteps.**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: Fuji/Kagome/Tezuka**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Year – 2008**_

Ryoko stared in fear, not sure what was wrong, she tapped her moms shoulder, shook her, even yelled at her, but to no avail. She began crying, she didn't know what to do, so she ran to find someone that would. She remembered her Uncle Ryoma, and his magical hat, she recalled the bouncing boy with the maroon hair, she thought about the other people in the matching blue and white jackets. _'The coats must be magical, they can do special things in those jackets! I need to get Mama one, she'll get better!'_

She wasn't sure if they would still be at the tennis courts, but she hoped. When she arrived ten or fifteen minutes later, standing at the tennis court gates, she found it empty.

She was going to go inside through the side door when she heard someone yell.

"HEY! KIDS SHOULDN"T BE ON THE COURTS~!"

"...!"

She ran off the courts and back to the gates, crying the entire away until she ran into a pair of legs, looking up, there was a small group of girls standing before her. No longer able to take it, Ryoko started to cry loudly amongst the forming crowd of females.

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji laughed cheerfully, throwing his arms around Ryoma who was blushing at the conversation which had just taken place moments ago. He could recall it clearly, especially since it had literally been five minutes since the start of the conversation.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(Earlier)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Hey! Eiji, Ryoma!"_

_The two boys turned to see Momo running up to them, Fuji also was making his way in their direction, only he was walking instead of running._

"_So everyone has been talking about your sister, ever since lunch." Momo said as he threw an arm over Ryoma's shoulder._

_Fuji smiled, "No, everyone has been talking about Ryoma's sister since after forth period, after you gave out her description and that she had a daughter that looked about three years old. I'm a little sketchy on the details though, what was it you called her, Momo? A woman worth impreg─"_

"_SHHHHSHSH!" Momo put a hand over Fuji's mouth at the angry glare coming from Ryoma, "I didn't say that! I said she was super cute, and that I'm upset that she's taken! Fuji's putting words in my mouth!"_

"_Eh? Fuji-Sempai wouldn't do that, Nya!" Eiji hugged his friend around his arm with something akin to a Cheshire grin._

"_Keh, he's eviler than you think,"_

"_...perhaps," Fuji smiled, eyes still shut, "Although, I too must inquire more about this sister of yours, is she really taken?"_

_Ryoma's eyes widened, "You too?"_

"_She's beautiful,"_

"_Aren't you with Tezuka? You can't be we Kagome and Tezuka, it's not possible!"_

_Momo grinned, "...use your imagination Ryoma, two guys, one girl...more than possible."_

**-x-x-x-**

That is where they were now, Ryoma blushing horribly at the comment. Eiji released Ryoma and smiled, "I will see you guys tomorrow, until then, Nya!" He waved goodbye and left with his bag over his shoulders. He rounded a corner and left through the schools front doors, frowning at the sound of crying and a gathering of girls at the front gates. He walked over to see what was going on and turned to see Kaidou beside him, just as curious as he was. Both came to a stop beside the large group of cooing girls and frowned at the familiar girl from earlier.

Eiji pushed his way through the crowed of girls and got down on one knee before her, "Ohayo, Ryo-Chan, where is your mom?"

Ryoko turned with teary eyes, and ran to Eiji's open arms. "Mama fall down! Not wake up, not wake up~!" She cried. Eiji looked to Kaidou, "Ryoko-Chan, where is she?"

"T-Tokyo Tennis Cages!"

He nodded, passing the girl to Kaidou who held the crying girl, patting her on the back as Eiji ran down the sidewalk, it wasn't too far away, but the distance was definitely a hike for such a little girl, he wondered why no one had bothered to help her on her way to the academy.

He came to the Tennis building, a place to practice without disturbances, and asked someone where a mom and daughter had gone to play a little while ago. He was pointed up the stairs and ran the entire way to court four where, like Ryoko said, Kagome was lying. She wasn't moving, she was breathing; he sighed, she was sleeping. _'Heat? Exhaustion maybe,'_

"Eiji!"

Eiji who had just lifted Kagome into his arms, turned to see Ryoma, Kaidou, and Fuji running towards him, "I already said bye, now I have to do it all over again?" He laughed, "You don't need to worry, she must have passed out, but she's breathing normally. Let's take her to the doctor and have her checked though, just to be sure."

Ryoma nodded, thanking Eiji profoundly as he carried his older sister to the hospital. Ryoko was still in Kaidou's arms, watching her mother sadly, worry clearly filling her eyes.

"Uncle Ryoma, will Mama be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be okay, she will be up and running in circles in no time," He smiled.

Kaidou, who had one hand in his pocket, the other holding the girl up, looked curiously at Ryoma. It was different, watching him interact with younger girl, in fact, he acted like a brother to her, not the melancholy tennis player he was used to. He caught Fuji's eyes in time for a flash and hissed irritably at the camera held in the prodigy's hands.

"Ka-wa-ii~" Fuji smiled, pocketing the camera.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke sometime in the middle of the night in the hospital, a needle in her arm, and a headache accompanied the wake up. Beside her was a couple unsuspecting things. One, her daughter was curled up on the bed next to her, two her _brother_ was next to the bed asleep with his head on the bed, and three...on the floor, beside her bed, was a boy doing his homework with the light of his cell phone, his bandana clutched in her daughters hands. Kagome immediately recognized him as one of the Seigaku Regulars on the Tennis team. _"...oi,"_

Strikingly beautiful eyes, aside from the glare they seemed to be giving her, looked up curiously at her. _"Hsshsss~"_

Kagome raised a brow, _"I'm sorry for Ryoko,"_ She pulled the bandana carefully from her daughters hands and handed it to him. _"How did I...that is to say, why am I here?"_

"..." He glanced to the two kids sleeping, his teammate and the little girl.

Kagome understood, pulling the needle from her arm, she didn't make a sound as it slid from her flesh. She climbed out of the bed in the hospital gown and made her way out into the hall, he followed with his homework and bag, quietly yawning at how late it was.

"You passed out, your daughter ran back to Seigaku, found herself entrapped by a group of girls, Eiji got to her first and soothed her, she said that you weren't waking up, I took her, he ran to you, and Ryoma, Fuji and I caught up after he had picked you up. Eiji carried you all the way to the hospital, and Ryoma has stayed by yours and your daughters' side, Fuji would have stayed, but he got a call from his sister, had to go."

"...and you?"

"_Hsss~"_

Kagome laughed, "Fair enough, you don't have to answer anymore questions," She walked away from him and down the hall of the hospital, making her way to the front desk. A woman sat reading a novel, the title went unseen, but by the image on the cover, she could tell that it was something of a romance novel. "Excuse me, when can I leave?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Oh! Um...you came in earlier, yes?" The nurse at the front desk put her book down, "The doctor said you could leave once you woke up, the visit has been paid for by your handsome, long haired boyfriend," She smiled, "You are such a lucky girl, and so many friends, and your little sister," She laughed.

Kagome frowned, "I don't have a boyfriend, and the little girl is my daughter, not my sister, those boys aren't my friends, one is my brother, the other is my brothers' friend, and thank you, I will be leaving with my family then." Kagome bowed and turned away irritably. _'I shouldn't get so upset, but she's my daughter...mine...and no one else's.'_

She picked up her daughter with ease after dressing, patting Ryoma on the shoulder as she did. "Let's go home, I'll walk with you home."

Ryoma yawned, "Is it okay if I stay at your place?"

"That's okay with me, but does your mom know?"

"Mm, I told her you were in the hospital from passing out due to the heat, she said to stay with you,"

Kagome smiled, nodding, the group left, the other boy had taken leave while she was talking to the woman at the desk, so he wasn't there when they left the room. _'...it wasn't heat that I had passed out from...I think, it was hurt...and fear.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is Chapter Three, tell me what you think~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl You Left Behind**

**Summary: Ryoga had royally screwed up. He'd had the perfect girl at his side; athletic, played tennis, witty, fun and friendly, more importantly, she was real. There had been nothing **_**fake**_** about her. She spoke her thoughts as quickly as they came, and held nothing back, if she had a problem, she'd let him know, but she also let him know how much she loved him...and he threw it back in her face out of fear...fear of following in his 'fathers' footsteps.**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: Fuji/Kagome/Tezuka**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Year – 2008**_

Kagome looked out the window of her home, she lived with her daughter, and occasionally her mom and Ryoma stayed with her a couple of days. But this was her home, hers and her daughters'. She had received help from her mom and Nanjiro. She hadn't asked for it, they had just done it, and on Kagome's fifteenth birthday, this had been her present.

Ryoma was asleep with Ryoko; since Ryoko had a rather large bunk bed, he often came over and slept on whichever one she didn't.

Kagome sat down on her bed and pulled out a leather bound book from beneath her pillow, taking a pen from her nightstand, she opened it to the page she left off at and sighed, _'the days are starting to blur a bit...'_ She grabbed her cell and looked at the date.

_**April 29, 2008**_

_**I think I left off with me going to Seishun Academy, I don't want to go look, but the topic for today's entry is a little off subject from what I normally talk about.**_

_**I enjoyed a nice nap at the Hospital today, and apparently frightened Ryoko into tears because of a fainting spell I had. Almost everyone, including the doctors, think it was from the heat...but lets be honest, I used to play in the sun for hours with Ryoga, in ninety and sometimes one hundred degree weather, it wasn't the heat. It was Ryoko, she scared me today, not in a bad way...well, in a sense...she scared me because, today I realized just how much like Ryoga she really is. I will never be able to take her from Tennis, I know this, that's why even though I personally hate the sport, I still play it with her, I still let Ryoma play it with her...if I think about it, maybe I don't hate it at all. I still enjoy playing, it's just my heart ache's when I do...**_

_**I left my heart on the Tennis Courts, with the man I fell in love with...so maybe I still love Tennis, it doesn't matter if every time I get out there to play I see him, feel him, hear him...I can't enjoy Tennis when I think about him...and when I play with Ryoko especially...I see him...I like to think Ryoko is mine and mine alone...but the more she grows, the older she gets...I realize she is more Ryoga's, than she is mine.**_

_**I love my daughter so much, and he's not even here watching her grow up the way I am. He wasn't here for her first step, her first word...her first return...**_

_**I still remember, Ryoma was playing out back with Nanjiro, and he hit the ball weird, the ball went towards Ryoko who was outside playing with my own racquet. Originally she was hitting it against the ground, waving it about in the air, but she saw the ball, she smiled, she laughed, and she brought the racquet down on the ball and sent it back over the net. She had just turned two...she was still so small...and she was already showing signs of a prodigal tennis player...**_

_**I love my daughter, I write that a lot, but only because I want it known to everyone, including myself, how much I would give to keep her safe and happy. Tennis won't break her heart...and I can't stop her from falling in love...but I will keep her from Ryoga, because he will break her heart, the way he did mine when he left me for Tennis...**_

_**I love my daughter, I will never leave her, I will always love her, and I will keep her safe...**_

_**Keep My Secrets Dearest Diary,**_

_**Kagome~**_

**-x-x-x-**

Ryoma yawned, stretching as he finished dressing the next morning. It was almost seven, and he was about to leave for school, but honestly, he wasn't looking forward to school, not after yesterday. He already knew that his friends would be curious of the welfare of his sister, but seriously, was it anyone's business? He couldn't deny them answers though...Eiji had been the one to first react and get to her, taking care to carry her all the way to the hospital too. Fuji had paid for the entire visit...and then Kaidou had been there for Ryoko...they all had done a lot to help out...Eiji and Kaidou especially...neither would ever know just how much it meant for him that they had done what they did to help Kagome and Ryoko.

"Morning, Ryoma..."

"Nee-Chan..." he nodded, "how do you feel?"

Kagome smiled as she placed two cups of orange juice on the table and a grape juice down for him, "Good, I feel great!"

"...really?"

Kagome laughed, "Is that so hard to imagine? I don't get sick, or pass out from _heat_, it was just bad timing. A dizzy spell, not the heat..._a nightmare_..." She shook her head, "Don't worry about me, okay Ryoma."

He nodded, but his eyes didn't leave her as she put a bag together for Ryoko.

"Can you go get Ryoko up and dressed, she starts daycare today,"

"Sure,"

He left her to finish what she was doing and Kagome sighed, "He's more observant than Nanjiro gives him credit for."

She put her daughters backpack on the chair next to her; it had crayons, blunt scissors, and glue...all the things the teacher had asked for.

She poured cereal in a small pink bowl and placed a small mini pitcher of milk next to it. A few minutes later, Ryoma and Ryoko came out of the bedroom. Ryoko ran up and hugged her mom with teary eyes in a green dress that stopped at her knees; a pair of soft spandex white pants was worn beneath it with white tinny shoes and socks to complete her look.

"Why are you crying?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Mama fell into sleep because I hit the ball hard!"

Kagome's eyes went wide, while it was true that she'd been shocked, and had her daughter not hit the ball in the first place, she probably _wouldn't_ have fainted, she wasn't about to actually_ blame_ her daughter! "No sweetie, it's not your fault," she laughed, "I was so tired, and it was so warm outside, I thought that I should take a nap!"

Ryoko stopped crying and looked in wonder at her mother, then, she glared, "Mama should sleep in bed," she pointed at her mom and then at the ground. Her way of saying, come closer.

Kagome closed her eyes with a smile and shook her head before getting down on both knees.

"Bad Mama," she pat Kagome three times on the head then placed her hands on her hips, classic Kagome move.

Ryoma smiled at the scene.

"I won't do it again, I promise, Tenshi."

Ryoko nodded then sat down at the table, taking the small pitcher in both hands, she dumped it into her bowl carefully before eating her cereal.

**-x-x-x-**

Ryoma walked through the halls of Seishun as he made his way towards his locker. "O-Chibi-Chan!"

'_Oh come on, it hasn't even been ten minutes!' _Ryoma sighed and turned in time to have an arm draped over his shoulders. "Yes?"

"How's your cute sister doing?"

"..._Kagome_, is doing fine." He stressed his sisters' name, annoyed at their incessant use of the word _cute_ in description to her.

"Awe, baby brother is protective huh," Eiji laughed as Fuji and Tezuka, walked up next to them.

"Still on the topic of Kagome, are we? How is she doing, after her feinting spell the other day?" Fuji curiously inquired.

Tezuka looked to Ryoma as well, "Her daughter too,"

"Both are okay, Ryoko is starting daycare today, and she scolded Kagome for falling asleep outside and not in bed this morning, Kagome promised her that she wouldn't do it again, pass that on to everyone else and stop asking me questions! If you guys are so curious about her," he turned and looked the three in the eyes, "then go ask her yourselves!"

The worst thing he could have possibly said, as Fuji and Eiji watched him leave before sharing a smirk.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: This is a shorter chapter, but they'll get longer. I hope you guys liked it all the same!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Girl You Left Behind**

**Summary: Ryoga had royally screwed up. He'd had the perfect girl at his side; athletic, played tennis, witty, fun and friendly, more importantly, she was real. There had been nothing **_**fake**_** about her. She spoke her thoughts as quickly as they came, and held nothing back, if she had a problem, she'd let him know, but she also let him know how much she loved him...and he threw it back in her face out of fear...fear of following in his 'fathers' footsteps.**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: Fuji/Kagome/Tezuka**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Year – 2008**_

Ryoma turned to Tezuka who had just called him over, wanting to talk to him about the upcoming competition and having him play doubles with Momo again. He didn't really care, but honestly, he hated playing doubles in general, it had nothing to do with Momo or anyone else.

"We're going on ahead, Nya!"

Tezuka nodded to Eiji and Shuusuke who both had their bags over their shoulders, clearly ready to go home.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared down at her new schedule, which she had only just received in the mail around thirty minutes ago. She knew Ryoma would be getting out of tennis soon, as school had ended over an hour ago and they usually held tennis practice for about an hour and a half or two hours. He had mentioned dropping by after school to _check up_ on her.

"...most of these classes are right next to one another..." she glanced between her schedule and the school map provided by administration, highlighting each classroom with a different color highlighter then using the same color on her schedule for each of the different rooms. "Ryoko-Chan, do you want a snack?"

"Gwapes!"

"..." Kagome smiled, "That sounds like a yummy snack,"

"It is," Ryoko laughed, grabbing for a pink crayon.

When Kagome heard a knock on the door, she figured she had locked it. Ryoko who had been coloring in a Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon coloring book, jumped down from where she had been sitting and had taken off in a run towards the door. Kagome stood up and made her way to the kitchen, pulling out a large bag of fresh grapes before placing them under the cold water from the faucet.

"_Mama~!"_

Kagome dropped the bag in the thankfully empty sink at her little girls cry for her and ran in the direction of the front door, leaving the water still running, where she found her daughter pointing outside the door.

Following her daughters finger, she found two of Ryoma's friends standing outside her door. "...Oh...wow, um, are you two here for...Ryoma?"

"Yes~!" The red head grinned cheerily, taking her somewhat off guard as he got down and waved at her daughter.

"He isn't here yet," Kagome frowned; she would beat up her _brother_ later for not telling her that she would be having company. "You can come in and wait though, please..." she stepped back and let the duo inside. "Can I get the two of you something to drink?"

"Oh, no thank-"

"Do you have any tea?"

Kagome smiled as the light brunette turned and sighed at his hyper friend. "Yes, we do." She turned to her daughter, "Shut the door behind them, Ryoko,"

Ryoko nodded as her mother left to the kitchen to make drinks and continue with the grapes she'd been getting for her daughter.

"So what did you need Ryoma for?"

"...that was actually a lie,"

Kagome turned curiously away from the grapes that she was picking off of the stems and placing in a large bowl. "How so?"

"We came to see how you were doing, Nya~!"

'_...nya...' _Kagome shook her head and smiled, "That's kind of you, but honestly, I don't even know you two...and you two don't know me." She left the kitchen with the drinks and bowl of grapes and placed them on the table in front of the couch where the two boys were sitting. Ryoko was happily sitting in the red heads lap, and for some reason, she seemed overly comfortable with him. He was like a kid himself, however, so didn't really surprise her.

"We know you are important to O-Chibi-Chan!"

The one next to the red head nodded, "That is plenty for us to worry over you."

Kagome shook her head, "No it isn't," she looked the red head in the eyes since the others eyes were shut, "What are your names? I'm at a lost,"

"I'm Kikumaru, Eiji...and this is Fuji, Shuusuke!"

"A pleasure,"

"I'm Ryoko! Higurashi-Echizen, Ryoko!" Ryoko introduced herself proudly.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryoko-Chan." Shuusuke said with a smile, shaking the little girls hand as he did. She was laughing as she shook his hand with both of hers.

"Now that I know your names, it doesn't feel so weird having you two in my house, still, I don't know nearly enough about the two of you to say you could actually care about me."

"Eiji-Chi is Ryoko's friend, mama!"

Kagome raised a brow, "What do you know about _Eiji-Chi_, Tenshi?"

Ryoko frowned, "He's fun, nice, and does flips, tennis, and Uncle Ryoma's friend...he has hair that it's red!"

Kagome frowned, that was actually a lot for her daughter, the red hair aside, of course. "I see, and all of this makes him your friend, I guess I'm not so easily impressed."

"Mama doesn't like tennis, doesn't like tennis boys..."

Kagome couldn't help but agree, _'No...mama doesn't...'_

She heard the front door slide open and waited patiently as Ryoma shut the door and rounded the corner. He stopped in his place and stared at the two boys sitting his Sisters living room, a headache was quickly forming as his words from earlier came back to haunt him.

"_If you guys are so curious about her," he turned and looked the three in the eyes, "then go ask her yourselves!"_

'_What was I thinking...?!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed!**** Me: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm sorry about that, but with hope, things will change and updates will come out a little faster than previously!**

**I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

**LIST**

Rated M For Manicure – **X**

A Moment In Time – **X**

The Last to Know – **X**

Shine on Me – **X**

The Girl You Left Behind – **X**

Accidentally In Love – Ch2 started

Stay Alive -

I Am Shades of Life -

The Shadow Bender -

I Say Yes – Next chapter in Journal

My Dirty Little Secret –

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Girl You Left Behind**

**Summary: Ryoga had royally screwed up. He'd had the perfect girl at his side; athletic, played tennis, witty, fun and friendly, more importantly, she was real. There had been nothing **_**fake**_** about her. She spoke her thoughts as quickly as they came, and held nothing back, if she had a problem, she'd let him know, but she also let him know how much she loved him...and he threw it back in her face out of fear...fear of following in his 'fathers' footsteps.**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: Fuji/Kagome/Tezuka**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Year – 2008**_

Ryoma sat down across from the troublesome duo and sighed. "Sorry Nee-Chan, I didn't realize they would really listen."

"What do you mean by that?" She looked curiously at her brother as her daughter was quick to take her spot on her uncle's lap.

"I told them that if they were so curious about you, to ask you themselves. Sorry, they wouldn't leave me alone. I was questioned by nearly everyone on the tennis team about how you were doing. I forget that these two take things very literal."

Kagome smiled, "It's no problem. Ryoko seems happy to have her..._friends_ over."

"Only one, Mama."

"Hm?"

"Eiji-Chi is friend, Mama, not Fox-Chi."

Kagome laughed, "I see..."

Eiji chuckled as he poked Shuusuke in the shoulder, "Fox-Chi!"

"Eiji-Chi...play flips with Ryoko?"

Eiji laughed as the little girl jumped down from Ryoma's lap and ran to his side, taking his hand in hers as she pulled him to the backyard.

"Ah! Ryoko!"

"You can trust Eiji-Senpai, Nee-Chan." Ryoma pulled off his hat and sighed, "He won't hurt her, or let her get hurt. Eiji-Senpai and Fuji-Senpai are probably the best people to trust her with, me not included."

"Even if you say that..." she opened up the blinds to the window and watched her daughter play with the red haired acrobat as he flipped out of her reach as she tried in vain to catch him. Smiling, she couldn't help the feeling of ease which settled around her just by watching the two play.

"Eijiko is friendly with kids, being the youngest of five children, he tends to be spoilt, but he is extremely playful and careful with kids. As for myself, I am both a younger brother, and an older brother, I'm right in the middle of three children. On that note, my brother doesn't like me, so maybe I'm not the best person to leave with a child, who knows."

Kagome gave a soft laugh of unease at that. "I see...oh, is this for literature?" Kagome picked up the assignment Ryoma was tapping with the sharp point of his pencil.

"Mm,"

"Bestiary, huh? An anthology of poems about animals...says, choose an animal that fits your personality best and then write a poem befitting that animal."

"...I don't know what animal fits me."

"**Cat,"**

Ryoma frowned at Kagome and Shuusuke who had both responded in unison to the statement he'd made. "You think I'm like a cat?"

"In every way imaginable," Kagome said, "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

Ryoma stared curiously at her, "Every day,"

"You have cat eyes."

"I do?"

Kagome sighed, "Wow, how do you not see the resemblance? If I didn't know better, I'd assume your father was a cat."

Ryoma blinked blankly at Kagome but added nothing to her comment.

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji laughed as he flipped over Ryoko's head and landed behind her. Ryoko stopped running and tried to catch her breath.

"I do too?"

Eiji stopped laughing and turned curiously as she tried to flip, but ended up rolling on the ground and onto her back. He burst out laughing again. "Nai, Ryoko-Chan might be a little small for backflips right now."

"Not small, try again!" She did so without waiting. This time, she didn't roll, she did a handstand before gravity took her to the ground and the earth knocked shoulders with hers. "Ouch!" She made a sad face, her eyes watering, but she didn't cry. "Again!"

"Ah...w-wait a second. You don't need to get it right, not immediately. You practice, and learn in time, nyan!"

"No, now! I learn it now!" She ran and made a bridge out of her body as her hands touched the ground and her body moved with the spurt of speed she let off. She stood on her feet and stared off into space with wide eyes as a smile started to form widely across her face.

"You did it!" Eiji cheered as he clapped his hands excitedly.

"Did it! Did it!" She ran into the house and Eiji followed her quickly inside as well. "Mama, mama~!"

Kagome turned from her conversation with Ryoma and Shuusuke as Ryoko ran up to her side, "What is it Tenshi?"

"Mama, I did, I did!"

"Did what?"

"Flip!"

Eiji laughed, "She did a front flip while running. She was determined to do it. I told her that she didn't need to do it yet, that if she just practiced little by little, she'd get it, but she wanted to learn now...I hope you aren't upset, nyan!"

Kagome smiled, "No, she's like that all the time. She's always trying to learn everything all at once. She wants to learn quickly."

"Can I ask why?" Shuusuke sounded genuinely curious.

"DADDY!"

Kagome stiffened and stood up, "I'm going to go get a drink, Ryoko, finish your grapes. They are in the bowl on the table."

"Kay!" Ryoko smiled as her mom left the living room. Grabbing the bowl, she sat down on the floor with it in her lap and started to eat the black beauty grapes.

"Ryoko, are you trying to learn these things for your dad?" Shuusuke knew he was prying, and the eyes watching him from the seat across from him told him as much too. He looked up and locked eyes with Ryoma, but the younger didn't say anything to oppose his questioning.

"Daddy will come home if Ryoko is good, and knows a lot."

"Who said that?" Eiji hadn't meant to discourage the girl, he was just curious about where she had picked up the idea.

Ryoko looked up at Eiji, "...he not come back if Ryoko does good?"

Ryoma glared at Eiji who cringed at his mistake.

"Oh, that's not what I meant, I...just wanted to know...who told you that..."

"Ryoko says. Daddy will come when Ryoko knows lots. Daddy will come..." she went back to her grapes and ate, looking genuinely in thought, concentrating on something, but not paying any attention to the boys who watched her curiously.

"We will take our leave, tell Higurashi-San, thank you for entertaining us. We hope we weren't too much of a bother." Shuusuke said as he and Eiji stood to leave.

Ryoma walked them to the door and nodded, "I'll tell her, and it was no trouble at all. She could use some more company. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Right, Ja~"

"Bai-Bai, nyan!"

The two left and Ryoma walked back over to Ryoko, she was still mulling over something in her head, so he left to the kitchen to check on Kagome. She wasn't doing as well as Ryoko was. Sitting with her knees tucked in under her chin, and her arms hiding her face in an embrace over her knees, she sat crying silently.

Sitting down beside her, he placed his arms over her shoulders and held her as she cried. _'I wish I could help you more, Nee-Chan...but this is all I can do. From now on, you have to take steps forward on your own...but I can still be there for you like this.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! Chapter, what is this? Six, I have to keep looking, lol. Anyways, review and tell me what you think, nyan!**


End file.
